Dog days
by chloemcg
Summary: Two-shot. One night, Miles Edgeworth is alarmed to see that his beloved dog, Pesu, is sick and rushes her into the vet but it turns out that the gentleman prosecutor is in for a huge surprise... PessXShah'do.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Ace attorney, they belong to Capcom.**

 **Dog days**

* * *

It was a cold autumn night and the nighttime air outside was in an uproar of loud and heavy raindrops that pelted the windows and caused a right racket due to how loud the hammering downpour was. The air was crisp and a fire had been alit inside a certain magenta prodigy prosecutor's home, the only other sound being the noise of the flames crackling in the fireplace.

The clock struck twelve, chiming loud to alert the fact that it was now midnight.

Chief prosecutor Miles Edgeworth rubbed tiredly at his pale blue eyes as he signed yet another form with the end of his ink-tipped pen and then proceeded to set it aside and move on to yet another piece of official legal-looking lined parchment before signing his signature on it once more and then doing the same old routine that tediously nibbled away at his time, patience and gnawed at his sanity.

The Chief prosecutor sat on his chair just in front of his prized desk whilst looking over some files for a particular case. He was sipping some tea with his upper lip pressed up against the rim of the delicate porcelain tea cup. Taking a moment to put his cup down and reach up to adjust his glasses, tweaking them to better sit on the bridge of his nose, he then resumed his silent reading and signing.

It had been a long, hard day of standing in court and it was one of the only times he hadn't been pitted against his rival, Phoenix Wright, and he had managed to get a "Guilty verdict" for a man charged with a blended crime of both thievery and violent assault. It had been a very lengthy and trying three-day-trial, too, and he couldn't help but feel absolutely drained because of it. He had been exhausted because of it.

Edgeworth had been so tired that he had failed to notice something very blatant.

His beloved dog, Pesu, had been sort of still and mopey throughout the evening. The Saint Bernard/sheepdog collie mix just didn't want to move much, she just lay by the desk on the velvet luxurious rug with her swollen abdomen squishing out from underneath her as she tilted her head up. She whimpered and moaned in pain as she had done for about an hour now, her pain seeming to gradually worsen as time slips away. The mongrel softly craned her long fluffy neck and nuzzled Edgeworth's leg with a pained little look on her face.

Feeling Pess' nuzzle rub his trouser leg, Edgeworth finally tore his gaze off of his paperwork and looked down at his precious dog. She lain down on her tummy as she whimpered and whined with tears in her tiny little eyes that were already glossy with moisture, as if she wanted to cry.

"Pess, what's the matter?" Edgeworth asked, noticing his canine partner's lethargic behaviour.

Pesu simply tried to pick herself up off the ground as she slowly and reluctantly pushed herself up to her paws to snuggle with her owner, but she felt her legs shake as she very slowly and promptly collapsed at the man's feet.

It was by this time that the chief prosecutor started to grow very worried as he abruptly ceased reading and and started shoving his work aside and distanced himself from his desk -he pushed himself away from the wooden surface, causing the wooden legs of his chair to slide across the rosy velvet carpet, and risen to his feet. Then he hastily circled the mahogany desk and crouched down beside his ailing canine companion and closely looked to check if the dog was alright.

Upon looking into her exhausted and pitiful eyes and Edgeworth's concern grew tenfold as the dog whined pitifully -she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

For months now, poor Pesu had been getting tired and inactive and not as lively as she once had been. He had also taken notice that her abdomen had been growing quite large and she was looking pudgier then she had used to. These few short months had been trying for the pooch and Edgeworth, being the busy and loving (but rather over-protective and fatherly) dog owner he was, had been meaning to take her to the vet but had been just putting it down to the rich food he had been purchasing and that she was just not sleeping well at night due to his own late-night sessions.

"Hey..." The man in magenta crooned soothingly as he stroked one of Pesu's fluffy ears with two fingers, asking her a second time, "What's the matter, girl?"

Pess (of course) did not answer. She just looked tired, she lay her head down on top of her front paws and she let out a high-pitched whimper of pain she flopped over on her side and gave a low moan of discomfort. The poor mutt has been as active as a small flower swaying in the wind as it bloomed out from the earth in the ground.

Edgeworth couldn't help but worry for his prized pet.

The near-sighted chief prosecutor realised that he couldn't keep putting it off and that he had to face the fact that he had been trying so hard to avoid, Pess was ill! He had feared of taking her to the vet out of fear of what the vet found would be wrong with her. But he knew that she needed to see a specialist and right now because he could see that the pup he had raised was in great pain.

He couldn't stand it anymore!

Then the cravat-wearing gent swiftly scooped up the poor dog and frantically collected his items. He sped around the sitting room with the whining Pesu bundled up in one arm and he started to make a dash out the door whilst also grabbing his pooch's favourite blanket, his wallet, his coat, his mobile phone and even his umbrella so he wouldn't get soaked out in the rain and catch a cold; it wouldn't do if he were to get sick as well.

He realised that his mind had been set right then and there:

He was going to take her to the vet, right now!

The dog kept moaning under her breath as she shifted in her owner's comforting embrace to make herself more comfortable, despite her growing stomach pain. She didn't like seeing such fear in her master's eyes. Each time she saw his worry or even a frown on his face, it would make her feel sad and useless...especially with her weakened state right now. She wanted to lick his face and place a comforting paw on his shoulder but the pain would just wrack her whole body whenever she would make any movements to assure him.

The tsundere chief prosecutor basically barrelled out through the front door of his mansion as he rushed out into the pitch black night.

But it was raining very hard.

It was hammering down with rain and the ground was absolutely flooded with pools and puddles of rainwater, the small outdoor lights illuminated through the darkness of the night. Due to how dark it was, there wasn't much to see outside the mansion. There was only a small footpath that led to his cherry red Fararri that had been parked just outside the house.

The mansion of which he called his abode was big and grand, it used to belong to his former mentor and adopted father -Manfred Von Karma. But he got it after he had been put behind bars for the murder of his biological father so many years ago. How he got the house he had no clue, especially as he was responsible for putting prosecutor Von karma behind bars, but he had an easier time keeping up with paying for it thanks to his fame as an ingenious prosecutor himself.

With his substantial wealth, it just worsened his harrowing guilt.

Edgeworth, although his arms were absolutely full of stuff and his big fluffy bundle, carried it all whilst he used the lights to guide him through the pouring rain as he saw that the light was reflecting off of the nice coat of bright red paint and he instantly rushed towards it as he pressed his left side to lean against the car as he raised his leg and used his foot, even though his shoes were absolutely flooded by the rainwater, to open the car door as he shoved everything in there -except for the very upset Pesu.

She looked up at her master sadly, closing her eyes as pain shook her big fuzzy body.

The man couldn't help but murmur to the poor dog, pulling her close and burying his face into her shaggy side. He could feel his heart ache when Pesu just kept on whimpering and crying out in pain from the mysterious illness that was savaging her poor fluffy body. He gently cradled her in his arms before he gently reached down and plopped her into the car seat, but he hesitated from retracting his hand from her.

As he stroked her soothingly, he was hoping and praying that she could hold on until they got to the vet.

"Hold on, Pesu...just hold on!"

* * *

Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth was hardly ever in a state of disbelief.

He had been raised to be strong and even lacked emotion a lot of the time, he had grown up to be a vicious man in the courtroom whom strived for a precious guilty verdict, all thanks to his mentor and adopted father, Manfred Von Karma, and he hardly shown a single emotion like fear or happiness.

But it was a different story at this time.

Edgeworth could hardly believe the situation he was in as he stood outside the door with his heart hammering inside his chest with relentless force. His palms were sweaty and his train of thought had come to a screeching halt as he took in the environment he had been forced to stand in with all his focus kept on a door that acted as a barricade between him and his beloved girl; the very same little mongrel that he had picked up off the streets so many years ago...

His mind was assaulted with unpleasant thoughts and he couldn't help but take in the uneasy atmosphere and antiseptic hallways, he just wanted to vomit at the discomforting cleanliness that was quite generic in any sort of medical unit.

The air was harrowing and stiff, it reminded the gentleman prosecutor of some film of where there was a medical emergency...and this _was_ a medical emergency as the only sounds he could hear was the beating of his drumming heart pounding away in his ears and he couldn't keep himself from nervously fidgeting where he paced back and forth and tugged nervously at the grey mop with framed bangs of hair on his head constantly.

He didn't even care anymore if this could make him eventually bald.

Only his thoughts kept him company, those nagging and berating voices that chimed like annoying bells inside his mind and he wished that they'd go away and leave him be:

 _Why did this have to happen?_

 _Why won't the doctor let me in?_

 _How come I cannot see her?_

 _Why couldn't you have prevented this outcome, you fool?_

 _How could you let this happen?_

Tears started to pick at his eyes as he tugged on his fringe repeatedly and clawed at his own forehead regrettably, each and every single antagonising inquiry broke him little by little and he clenched his teeth to hold back a yell of frustration. But fortunately it was right then that Edgeworth started to hear the loud clatter of footsteps hitting the disinfected floors and these sounds were accompanied by a most voice familiar to the nervous wreck of a prosecutor.

"Edgeworth! We got here as fast as we could!"

Miles turned on his feet to meet the new arrivals and saw Detective Gumshoe and Kay Faraday and Phoenix Wright accompanied by his aide, Maya Fey, his daughter Trucy Wright and his young apprentice/protégé, Athena Cykes. The group ran up to him with urgency and shock written all over their faces and they both seemed to have been quite rattled and even tired, given how late it was in the night; they were even either wearing their Jammies or had clumsily just slung on a bunch of clothing really clumsily that just shown how much of a rush they were in.

"We're here, uncle Edgeworth!" Trucy exclaimed, breathless and panting from how much she was running.

Detective Dick Gumshoe, Miles' best friend (Edgeworth would rather die then admit this) seemed especially troubled, he couldn't help but him ask out of worry, knowing how attached Edgeworth was to his prized pet dog. Heck, even Gumshoe had come to care about Pesu as he had been asked to babysit her while her owner had gone on his other-side-of-the-world travel trips. His face had morphed into one of pure worry and concern as he observed his work partner pacing around. "You alright, Mr. Edgeworth?"

His question went both unnoticed and unanswered as the gentleman chief prosecutor finally ceased pacing and decided to sit down on a chair that was nicely tucked up against the back wall. He plopped himself down as he seated himself and perched on the small rubber seat and he held his face in his hands while he scrubbed it with his palms and exhumed a lengthy and somber sigh.

His heart was shattering and all the waiting had been rendering him emotionally depleted. He had been waiting for what felt like an eternity and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand to wait for news of Pess' prognosis. He barely noticed as Phoenix reluctantly went over to his rival and knelt down to meet him on eye-level.

He repeated the detective's question.

"Hey, Edgeworth? You ok?"

Edgeworth didn't answer the spiky-haired lawyer. He never let his hands part from his face and he let his head duck in between his shoulders whilst he stewed in his own misery and his inner-brooding. He honestly didn't know how on earth he could face his rival while he was in such a pathetic state and he was pretty certain that if he let anyone see his face then he'd reveal the fact that his eyes were all puffy and glossy; a dead giveaway that he'd been left upset by this ordeal.

He didn't even find himself in a position to answer the defence attorney in blue properly but then Edgeworth was forced to lift his head up when he heard the vet's footsteps echo in his ears, looking up, he saw a man approach him and his associates -the veterinarian wore some surgery scrubs and a mask. The man tugged at his rubber gloves and smiled at him from beneath his mask as he delivered unto him the news, relief and pride apparent in his tone of voice that also sounded raspy from exhaustion.

"Good news, Edgeworth, your dog's fine..."

The chief prosecutor felt his heart do backflips at the news. He had been so worried about his poor pooch that he couldn't help but almost melt to the floor with relief. He was almost certain that he was about to faint from the purest form of tired relief as he clutched at his chest and felt it slowen into a nice, calm rhythm...but it turned out that the vet hadn't finished what he had to say as Miles then heard something else that completely shocked him to the core.

"...She was just in pain from labour."

He smiled happily, overjoyed that his beloved pooch was alright and she wasn't dangerously ill or anything. He was so relieved that his ears initially didn't properly pick up the last word in that sentence...but then what the vet had said sunk in and he couldn't help but feel his jaw drop to the floor as he processed what he had just heard. The twist and turns of his logical mind had become as blank as paper as his mind had tried to absorb what he had just been told properly.

When it had finally sunk in properly, he could feel his heart drop into his stomach.

Labour...? Did he honestly hear that correctly? Labour?

That could only mean one thing, and he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to believe it.

He could feel his face grow pale and then leapt to his feet abruptly.

This made his chair topple backwards and slam hard to the ground, it even made the whole group of visitors jump out of their skins with shock. They hardly blinked as they observed a blur of magenta rush before their very eyes, and then they stood with raised shoulders and wide eyes. They looked like they had been forced to shove lemons in their mouthes as Edgeworth made a madly frantic beeline down the hall, navigating his way through the clean and pristine maze of corridors that smelled heavily of antiseptic and the faint yapping of dogs and mewls of cats echoed from down the other hallways.

He was running so fast that he almost tripped over his own two feet a few times. He was slipping and sliding all over the place as he rushed towards the room where his beloved Pesu should have been.

Upon throwing open the double doors, heaving and panting with breathlessness, Edgeworth just stood there. A mix of sweat and rainwater dripped down his face. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and his kneecaps trembled and threatened to buckle out from beneath him -as he looked into the room with wide eyes.

He had to see if what they said was true, was it actually the truth?

Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth saw the familiar caramel brown/black/russet-freckled/ blotchy collie mix laying inside a small and rather modest basket that sat on top of the surface of a shiny steel examination table, a big stand rested beside the table and had a big bag filled with this yellowish-solution that was feeding a canula was stuck in her left front leg.

Pess her favourite silk blanket placed on top of her big fluffy body; she looked exhausted with what appeared to be bags beneath her Autumn pools and her folded pointed ears flopped downwards, her big tail wagged gently and not as exuberantly as normally but it still seemed as though she was wagging it out of some form of joy. She hardly noticed that her owner had entered the room but that was either down to the fact that she was in a bit of a daze due to the pain relief medication or that she was just a tad distracted by something else.

Edgeworth's posture instantly sunk when he lay his worried eyes on Pess, but he couldn't help but relax for the most part when he saw that she no longer seemed to be in so much pain as she did earlier. That part was relieving and put his mind at ease...but there was still the reason for her previous agony...could it possibly be true?

Reluctantly, the man approached the basket in which his dog-tired pet lay in. He kept his steps light and his throat felt like it was being constricted, he could hardly swallow. His heart was galloping and his knuckles turned white as he clenched them into tight fists at his side as he strode over to Pess, whose ears perked upon hearing the footsteps despite the surprisingly quiet volume of them as the heels of her master's shoes clicked on the tiled floor.

He scratched Pesu's left ear as he absentmindedly stared off into space.

This was the moment of truth.

Why did he find it so unbelievable?

It was because that Pess had always been a very intelligent dog.

As a matter of fact, Edgeworth sometimes tended to forget that she was a dog due to the fact that she actually seemed human at times. It just wasn't like her to be so careless and it was for this reason alone that he didn't get her "the surgery" sooner. Pess was a creature and she was an animal prone to getting into all sorts of mischief like this. But he didn't expect it from her. It was at these times when he had to remind himself that she was a dog and not an actual human, Pess (even though she was smart) just wasn't capable of that sort of complex thinking.

He finally lowered his gaze and focused on the blanket that had been furled around her prone form. He grabbed the edge of the blanket, hardly hesitating to gently pull it away, and it revealed exactly what he had been told -a trio of small things nudged at her belly, making tiny suckling sounds as they rooted around hungrily and eagerly at her side.

Three puppies.

Edgeworth exhaled, withdrawing a deep breath from his lungs.

He couldn't believe it.

His dog, his beloved dog, had puppies!

* * *

 **A/N: THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY 100TH FIC IS HERE! I even made a brand new profile image to celebrate 100 Fanfictions so far, I hope you like it guys! This is a shipping fic, but the shipping won't be apparent until the next chapter. It's a surprise! ;D**

 **I hope you guys are having a nice Summer holidays so far, I know I am!**

 **I know that this fic probably isn't as good as my other fics but I tried my best and I hope you guys like it.**

 **You are all awesome!**

 **-Chloemcg**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Ace attorney, they belong to Capcom.**

 **Dog days**

* * *

"D'awwww! They are so cuuuute!" Kay squeed, bouncing up and down whilst marvelling over the three babies.

Athena agreed whilst her eyes were practically sparkling as she leaned down and stared at the triplet pups that were being nursed by the beautiful adult that was curled up in a basket that rested atop the cold steely table, "I know! They are just sweet little munchy-kins!"

The female mongrel that fed said little "munchy-kins" still seemed tired as she curled up into the tightest ball possible in hopes of providing extra fluffiness and warmth to her newborn pups, despite the indoor heating and protection from the heavy rain that ravaged the outside world, she gently pushed them with her muzzle and made them huddle closer to her body for protection.

Pess may have been new at this whole "motherly-maternal-instincts" thing, but she already seemed to have been doing a great job at it. She kept her bleary eye on the fuzzy little things almost all the time and if one of them threatened to wander astray then she would simply nudge them back to where they could find the source of her milk and warmth. She seemed extremely smart and knowledgeable about the other humans that had come in as she eyed them all (especially Edgeworth) with dreary-eyed curiosity.

But nothing less could be expected of the ingenious Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth's dog.

In the meantime, Edgeworth was still digesting this news. He had blanched quite badly to the point where it looked like he was about to drop to the floor and pass out quicker than anything due to the impact of the huge blow of not only Pess having pups...but her being pregnant and him never even realising it. Thankfully, somebody had noticed his 'I'm about to die of shock' expression and quickly pulled up a chair similar to the ones that were in the waiting corridor.

It's where he'd been sitting ever since and once again he found himself asking himself some of the questions from earlier:

 _Why did this have to happen?_

 _Why couldn't you have prevented this outcome, you fool?_

 _How could you let this happen?_

He just couldn't believe that he had now been saddled with a litter of pups. He had enough to deal with with his job at the prosecutor's office and him trying to ease off the public after the era of the Dark age of the law had come to an end, he had even been saddled with work as chief prosecutor. He didn't know if he could handle looking after a fuzzy bundle like this!

"So, Edgie! How does it feel to be a granddad?"

Edgeworth almost leapt from his chair for the second time tonight, since Maya had just spoken up suddenly. It was so shocking that one could've simply poked him and he would've leapt up and hit the ceiling. His heartbeat was accelerated and he tried (and succeeded) in hiding his breathlessness.

He stared at Maya wide-eyed. "I-I beg your pardon?"

Maya winked playfully at him, a huge smirk spreading across her lips as she reached down and patted his shoulder pretty hard, Edgeworth couldn't help but feel his face redden in embarrassment when the implications of Maya's words as she started to explain exactly what she meant. She smiled a broad smile, despite looking tired, and patted Miles' shoulder.

"Think about it! You're kinda getting along in your years and your precious dog, whom I guess is practically your daughter in a sense, has just had a bunch of cute fluffy babies...so you're now officially a grandpa!"

Edgeworth didn't want to admit it aloud but she had a point, he wouldn't confess to it yet he did see Pess as his baby and if she were to have pups then he supposed that that would make it so he would be a grandfather of some sorts.

Phoenix folded his arms and smirked, "Actually, she _does_ have a point."

Upon hearing that, a dark and sinister scowl from morphed on his face, as he glared darkly at the master spirit medium and the attorney, his icy blue eyes pierced through both Phoenix and Maya's souls enough to actually intimidate them both. Seriously, a dark aura started to gather around him like a big ball of subdued anger and embarrassment.

Looking to Phoenix, he growled lowly. "I don't need your help, Wright..."

Maya backed away from the hacked off chief prosecutor slowly and showed him the palms of her hands as sweat glistened on her paling face as her previously wry grin morphed into a very nervous one. "H-Hey, prosecutor Edgeworth! D-Don't look at m-m-me like that! I was just k-kidding!"

Edgeworth opened his mouth to make a retort when a sudden noise cut him off and forced him to clamp it shut.

He froze.

The noise was one he was far too familiar with to forget about it, and he could sense a rather confused but bossy undertone behind it. He promptly sat up and swiftly turned his head towards the nursing dog that was actually looking straight at him with this look in her narrowed eyes that said "I'm still here you know", and seeing that look made Edgeworth's anger melt away like snow in the sunlight and he immediately stood up from the chair, forgetting his previous fury with Maya and Phoenix, and he slowly strode towards his dog.

Pess, although tired, lifted her head up when she noticed her beloved master approaching and simply yipped happily at him as she wagged her beautiful tufty tail with pure exuberance. Edgeworth smiled, he was sure that she would've leapt off the table and run up to him if it weren't for the fragile pups feeding off her. When he stood before her, Pess playfully grabbed a bit of his sleeve in her mouth and then nuzzled against the man's arm affectionately.

The chief prosecutor couldn't help but smile genuinely when he saw that Pesu was starting to behave like her old self again. He knelt down so he could look her in the eye and then reached behind her left ear and let his fingers scratch at the silky velvety fur.

"Easy, girl! Easy! I can see that you are feeling much better," He smiled compassionately "You've done so well."

Pess seemed appreciative after hearing her owner speak those sincere words and her tail wagged even faster, and she continued nudging and nuzzling his extended arm whilst he continued to itch at her ear. She even let out the smallest little yip on occasion as she licked his forearm. Then she pulled her head away and then reached down and, oh so gently, Pess picked up one of her puppies into her mouth and gently placed it in Edgeworth's hand, looking up at him with smiling but tired eyes.

She looked so proud, and rightly so!

Edgeworth was stunned as he looked down at the fragile little bundle that was now settled in his hands. The small pup was warm and covered in bright red fluff, it squeaked as it squirmed around in his palm, the seemingly ice cold-hearted prosecutor couldn't help but smile softly as he softly stroked a gentle finger along the frail blind creature's back, earning a couple more squeaks as it sniffled and rotated its little head blindly as if in search of something.

Probably its mother.

A soft brass chuckle slipped from Miles' throat.

These three precious things were just so cute!

But Edgeworth couldn't help but wonder something that had boggled his mind. It was a question that had been whirling about in his head ever since the revelation about Pesu's precious condition, it was a question that made him scratch his chin thoughtfully.

It made his head hurt to think about it, actually.

Then Trucy, whom had been enamoured with the precious newborn pups ever since she laid eyes on them, decided to pipe up and ask the prosecutor's unvoiced question.

"Who is the daddy of these three precious babies anyway?"

Everybody was silent as they pondered on that question, it was a good one too.

The pup being cradled in Edgeworth's hands squeaked and this caught the magenta clad man's attention. Edgeworth started to become very curious about its appearance -even though it was a bit bigger than a mouse and was the width of a block required for the game Jenga, he could tell quite a bit about this pup's appearance. As previously noted, the pup had reddish fur (probably from the father) and had a tiny pink nose, like its mother. But it bore a very peculiar mark on its forehead...it looked like a Mitamah...

Prosecutor Edgeworth's eyes went wide in realisation.

 _Red fur...Mitamah mark on the forehead...mark of Khura'in...there was only ONE dog who fit that bill._

 _Oh goodness no!_

He started to recall something back during his last visit to Khura'in.

A flashback washed over him like a massive tidal wave hitting a sandbank.

* * *

 _"...And you are sure you need anything else, Mr. Justice?" The chief prosecutor asked the former student of Phoenix, handing over a few precious files that he had spent a whole year acquiring for the thorn-fringed attorney. The documents were specially selected and packed full of information on what was (hopefully) needed to make the law system of the sacred middle-east kingdom of Khura'in._

 _Ever since Apollo Justice and Phoenix had brought down the evil tyrant of a queen, and the former had chosen to stay behind to refine the legal system, Edgeworth would make the once-in-a-blue-moon travel over to the small country in order to assist in anyway he could._

 _Apollo took the files from his ex-bosses best friend and smiled gratefully, bowing his head in a traditional manner, "Nah. I think that's all I need for now, Mr. Edgeworth. Thanks!"_

 _Edgeworth smiled but it was a subdued one, given how **emotions** nor **feelings** weren't really his cup of tea. He sat in front of a small coffee table and decided to take in his surroundings with a hint of intrigue._

 _Apollo's law office had oak floorboards that looked as though it had been covered in a thin layer of dust even though it had seemed to have been swept at quite often, and there were gray concrete/chalk walls that appeared quite sturdy; some furniture had been neatly tucked into certain parts of the room such as a desk with a small lantern settled on the surface, there was a letter box as well as a quill and ink bottle also resting on the desk, and there was even a comfortable-looking sofa tucked into one corner of the room whilst the coffee table he sat in front of was tucked into the other corner. A door to what one could assume was the bathroom was built up in yet another corner of the room._

 _There was no sign of technology here, shockingly._

 _The young man in charge of this law office simply cleaned and cleaned with a feather duster, clearly trying to make it look good for his guest. But he couldn't help but look down at a big fluffy lump that was resting by the chief prosecutor's feet. Apollo could feel a single drop of sweat trickle down the left side of his face as he cocked a brow in confusion._

 _"...If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Edgeworth, was it really necessary for you to bring your dog?" He asked._

 _Edgeworth nodded his head once and there wasn't an ounce of jokiness on his face. He was plain serious, obviously, and he looked at the young man as though he had just asked for his permission to whether or not he could fling himself off of a cliff. It was at that moment where Pess whined sadly as she nudged his hand with her pink nosed slightly upturned snout._

 _"Of course it was. My prized dog never comes with me on my global travels and so I thought it was time to change that." He felt his beautiful Saint Bernard-Collie crossbreed's soggy wet nose touch the back of his hand, thus prompting him to kneel down to the beautiful fluffy pooch and talk to her as though she were a baby, he cooed, rubbing Pess' head lovingly._

 _"You were just feeling lonely back in my gigantic mansion, weren't you girl?"_

 _Pesu's tail was set awag when she had her master's attention again, she couldn't help but feel oh-so happy when he stroked her like this. His hand was so nice to feel on her fur and, whenever he would leave her, it would make her so downcast that she wouldn't know what to do with herself during those times whenever she is left all by her lonesome. But now her glorious master had decided to take her with him on his next big trip and she couldn't be happier about it._

 _Chief prosecutor Edgeworth froze abruptly, pausing when a certain series of cries caught in his ears. It started off quite faint at first but then the voice grew louder and louder, as did what sounded like rumbling thunder but turned out to be the sound of a four-legged creature stampeding. The voice, it turned out, was the owner of said creature._

 _"No! No, Shah'do! Bad boy! Come baCK HEEEEERE!"_

 _Edgeworth suddenly recalled where he'd heard it before; he should have known that he would get a visit from these two! One half of him felt rather excited to see the familiar faces whilst the other half was rather frightened about the swift stampeding of upcoming feet...or paws. Before he knew it, he was far too late to respond to it all properly._

 _The sounds of a herd of stampeding elephants grew louder and louder until..._

 _SLAM!_

 _A big fiery orange/beige thing knocked down the front door of the little bungalow and rushed so quickly that it appeared as but a blur to everyone who could even catch a glimpse of it. The big beast galloped straight over towards Edgeworth and jumped up high, tackling him and then knocking him to the floorboards below, forcing him to lay down as the behemoth and the gray/lilac-haired gentleman prosecutor locked eyes with each other._

 _It turned out that the beast was Shah'do. The dog belonged to a young monk named Ahlbi Ur'gaid who was the defendant in Phoenix's first trial in the country. Edgeworth didn't have fond memories of the mutt since he used to leap up and use his cravat as a chew toy and dangle off from around his neck as a mischievous pup. It was rather humiliating at the time._

 _Shah'do panted heavily, his pink tongue hanging out of his mouth -the big bulky mutt had been equipped with what looked like some sort of saddlebag along with a collar that had a scroll attached to the front of it. The red-furred Khura'inese-born Tibetan mastiff was now much bigger and grown up then he last seen him a year ago, it seemed._

 _Then the childish voice from before sounded from the huge dog's entry point._

 _Turned out it was Ahlbi!_

 _"Pohlkunka, Sh-Shah'do! You...you s-s-scared the daylights out of me! Wh-Why did you...run away fr-from me!?"_

 _The young was leaning heavily against the doorframe, his posture was sagging and his knees trembled as if threatening to give out from beneath him. Sweat dripped down his face like little rivulets, his chest was heaving inwards and outwards with choppy breaths to try and regain not only his composure but also to re-inflate his poor lungs that appeared to have been quite close to collapsing, judging by how laboured his breathing was._

 _It took almost a full two minutes for him to catch his breath._

 _Upon straightening out his posture, the boy saw the foreign chief prosecutor and his eyes lit up excitedly as his lips broke into a huge smile. "Oh! Good to see you, Mr. Edgeworth!"_

 _Edgeworth would've responded appropriately if it weren't for the excitable mutt that had pinned him to the floor, he couldn't help but even take notice that Shah'do had craned his head and took the man's cravat into his mouth and started to pull on it as though it were one of those tug-of-war ropes, only Edgeworth couldn't help but squirm helplessly as his cravat tightened around his poor neck. He wanted to massage his poor throat but it was thanks to the huge mass of orange fur that he couldn't even move his arms._

 _Shah'do seemed blissfully unaware of the visitors pain, though it was hard to deny the big bulky dog anything due to how endearing he was._

 _Ahlbi (thank goodness) saw Chief prosecutor Edgeworth's plight and dashed forwards and grabbed at his big mastiff's collar and tried to yank him back and off of the poor man. Of course, Shah'do had resisted a little bit but let go of the man's cravat reluctantly as Edgeworth instantly sat up and rubbed at his poor neck and fumbled with his now soaked-with-slobber frilly accessory, fixing it into a more proper gentlemanly position._

 _In the meantime, after he was pulled straight off, Shah'do whined a bit in disappointment but then everything quickly snapped into a drastic change whence he set his beady little eyes on Pesu._

 _The mastiff seemed transfixed upon her and it seemed to be the very same with Pess -the two dogs just couldn't stop looking at one another in curiosity as they then started to cautiously approach and then sniff at one another, unsure of what to make of each other._

 _The Saint Bernard/Collie mix appeared more unsure than the Khura'inese Tibetan mastiff did, as she hadn't interacted with many other dogs. She had always been rather timid around them but at the same time she had always been rather eager to get up closely and personal with a fellow dog and investigate; they approached one another and eventually Shah'do crouched down to his front paws, his tail wagging playfully._

 _Pess copied the Tibetan Khura'inese mastiff's actions exactly and then, they started to spring to their paws quick and then Pesu jumped at Shah'do and gave him a quick nip on the left ear and tugged playfully on it. The male didn't seem to mind and even tolerated it as he let the female play with him, the two started yipping and barking cheerfully as they stomped their paws on the floorboards beneath their paw pads._

 _Apollo and Edgeworth simply stood in the middle of the room, completely ignoring he two dogs as they listened to Ahlbi whom was talking to them about some sort of festival happening in the town plaza; apparently Ahlbi, being a tour guide and all, had been selling his special home-baked magatah'mans like wildfire as well as assisting with getting a huge feast of Ginghi ready and prepared so everybody could focus on praying to the Holy mother better -Ahlbi finished up his explanation with a kind offer. "So would you wanna come with me so I could show you around Mr. Edgeworth?"_

 _Edgeworth smiled somewhat eagerly and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, most of his visits were business trips and be supposed that he hadn't had many opportunities to get a proper break. He pondered long and hard on it before he finally nodded his head, contemplating on the proposal, "Well...I suppose a few hours wouldn't hurt to get to know your culture a bit more..."_

 _Ahlbi beamed happily. "Cool!" He bowed his head, much like Apollo had done earlier, "Let us go then!"_

 _Pess and Shah'do both stared at one another whilst their owners backs were turned and the former, while shy, didn't exactly know what to do with this male. He seemed very nice and she could've sworn that she could feel this special connection spark -a special lovely connection. Pesu went up to the mastiff and then she let her pink nose touch his black nose, then both tails wouldn't stop wagging like mad._

 _Shah'do looked lovestruck, if it weren't for the fur on his face, he would've been blushing the same colour as a bunch of ripe cherries. He even had this daydreamy look on his fuzzy face whilst Pess started licking his face affectionately._

 _It was clear that puppy love was in the air._

 _Then Shah'do started to canter up towards one of the doors of the house, confusing Pess as she watched him stand on his hind legs and then grab the door handle in his teeth and then proceeded to turn it, opening it. Pess hardly hesitated as she walked up towards the door and watched in awe as the fiery orange-shaggy furred dog let go of the door handle and dropped back down to all fours as he then proceeded to nudge the door wide open with his small and scrunched up muzzle._

 _Whence the door had been open, the two canines headed out as they stood side-by-side._

 _Meanwhile, completely oblivious to just about everything that had just happened between the dogs, the group started to make their departure after a quick discussion. "Let's go then! I heard that gingihl is as spicy and blazing hot as pepperoni soaked in fiery hot sauce, and got a pungent scent that wafts all over Khura'in!"_

 _Upon hearing that description, Edgeworth blanched as he seriously thought about reconsidering. If this Gingihi dish was so notorious over overwhelming the senses then he started to have concerns of his poor tastebuds never working again afterwards. But at the same time there was something alluring about the foreign dish..._

 _Apollo quickly tidied away his brand new files, stacking them in a pile on the left side of his desk to check out later and then joined Edgeworth and Ahlbi- the three of them quickly tidied up the office and they all exited through the "Justice law office" door and the small group all went down the outside path in order to join in on the festivities that was happening later on in the day._

 _Unbeknownst to them, though, the dogs had decided to spend some quality time together to romantically roam the Khura'in streets._ It had been a day full of roaming the streets and having the time of their lives.

Shah'do had shown his date a more free-dogged life in the kingdom of Khura'in, Shah'do may not have been a stray and was loyal to his master but that didn't mean that he didn't know how to live on the edge. He got to show Pess where he buried all his bones and he gave her a grand tour of the kingdom. He even took her to Tehm'pul Temple where they got to sneak into the royal treasury to gaze upon the Founders orb. They got to chase after some guards too! _The two had a special chemistry kindling like a small flame and decided to expand on their severe case of lovestruck puppy love._

 _It was later that day when it had become the most romantic time of all..._

 _Pesu and Shah'do had soon grown tired from such a fun day and they wandered into a small patch of grassland and they soon found themselves sat perched on top of a small hilltop to overlook the setting sun. The skies were a rich peach colour that intertwined with an indigo purple, with the clouds a very pale shade of pink, but to them there was just gray to paint their world but they hardly cared...to them...the view was magnificent._

 _Their tails were wagging nonstop._

 _Pess was leaning her head against the big adult mastiff as she just relaxed against his body, gently nuzzling into his thick shaggy red fur. She had her eyes closed and she let out a soft sigh of pure contentment as she just let herself be absorbed by the romance of this moment. Shah'do, in response, nuzzled Pesu back and rubbed his own nose with hers to show his affection towards her. Pess moaned happily as she seemingly smiled and basked in the adoration of the male dog, her eyes filled with love._

 _Together they had a big bowl full of an unknown type of meat set on the ground in between them that he had stolen for her earlier that same day, he looked down at it and clamped his sharp teeth on to it before holding the foreign steak out towards the female canine._ _Pess hardly hesitated as she dug in. They both took rather vicious chomps at it two dogs sunk their sharp teeth into their stolen meal and, as they shared the treat, they stared at the sun that was just starting to sink behind the hills._

 _They nommed away at their meal until it was all gone._

 _It felt like an eternity just flew right on by as the two lovers observed the bright sun gradually fading into obscurity behind the tall mountains that stood on the horizon._ _Streaks of sunlight remained as the sky darkened. Fireflies came out and illuminated the area around, creating more of a romantic atmosphere as they floated delicately in the air, crickets chirped and made a beautiful symphony._

 _Pess opened her maw and let out a loud yawn as her big floppy tongue curled upwards as she did, then she sunk low to lay down on her tummy and her eyes drifted closed as she gave a sleepy whimper whilst she curled up into a small ball of fluff —Shah'do followed suit and did the same except he wrapped his big bulky body protectively around the female dog and he rested what would pass for a chin for a dog on top of Pess' shaggy back and he, too, shut his eyes to sleep beneath the nighttime sky and, e_ _ventually, the two were somehow lulled to sleep by the far off roaring of a flock of_ _Warbaa'ds._

* * *

Edgeworth could feel all the colour from his face drain away as he replayed the scenario in his head. His precious dog and that fuzz ball of Khura'in...had mated at some point...he couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. He almost fainted when the realisation had struck him like a smack to the face. He felt his heart constrict and he could have sworn that he was about to have a heart attack due to the shock of it all.

That explained everything: why Pesu and Shah'do spent so much time together until both Pess and himself had departed from Khura'in...it all made complete sense now!

Pesu and Shah'do.

Who would've thought...?

Looking down at the precious pup that he cradled in his hand, Edgeworth started to give it shaky featherlight strokes with his finger. He could feel it's little orange fuzz tickle his fingertip as he hoped that stroking the newly born pup would act as some sort of stress reliever instead of him setting the pup aside and uncharacteristically throwing the nearest chair at anyone who happened to be closest to him.

Gumshoe noticed his partner's darkening expression and decided to ask, "Umm...is everything okay, sir?"

Edgeworth was silent for several moments, his aura darkening just like earlier.

He really had to refrain from clenching his fists and risk frightening the poor fragile life he was holding. This was supposed to be a happy time because his dog had given birth to three beautiful puppies and this wasn't supposed to be a time for anger and rage to take hold. He lowered his head and exhaled heavily, trying hard to calm himself despite his unbridled fury; when he finally managed to raise his head back up again, he looked the underpaid chief detective directly in the eye but rather than his eyes being cold, they were downright demented.

"Everything is just FINE, thank you, Chief detective..."

"It doesn't seem like it, chief prosecutor Edgeworth."

Edgeworth heaved a deep, deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose to try and fend off an upcoming migraine from coming on. He now had four mouthes to feed for instead of just the one he was used to...that was until the pups were no longer dependant on Pesu...he was happy to have a litter of pups, truly he was, but it was still hard to except that the poor emaciated and poorly-kept puppy he'd rescued from the streets long ago. It was so, so hard to except...

He finally looked up from his grief and gave the group of a heartfelt smile, trying not to let his exhaustion show on his face. "I'm fine...I...thank you all for coming over to support me, but I do apologise that you had to be dragged out of bed in the middle of the night..."

Phoenix smiled back at Edgeworth and gave him a wink and a thumbs up. "What else are friends for? Goodnight."

With that the group all bid their goodbyes and left. But Edgeworth could hear Trucy and Athena were badgering poor Phoenix about getting one of the puppies, Kay was murmuring to herself about getting one of them for herself as a little sidekick or something, Gumshoe (although still quite concerned) simply didn't say a word out of fear that his pay check would get decked...again...and Maya was murmuring about how she wanted to get home and get back to sleep.

The second they had left, Edgeworth turned to face his dog. Pess snuggled up in her blanket and her other two pups happily suckled from their mother, whimpering and mewling as they did so; Edgeworth happily returned the pup he was holding to it's rightful place alongside it's two siblings. The pup instantly went to Pesu and then proceeded to happily suckle from her. The chief prosecutor in magenta mused to himself.

"I suppose I'll have to call Franziska and she can come visit. Who knows, if she wants, whenever your pups are ready, she could keep one of them..."

Edgeworth sighed as he started to stroke Pesu's ear, making her sleepy as she lowered her head and started to close her eyes to go to sleep. He stroked Pess lovingly. She seemed to adore the strokes as she just nudged him in the arm to signal for more of those loving pets. All while her beloved pups fed off of her, her owner smiled sincerely and sweetly.

"You did so well, Pess. You deserve a doggie treat when we get home. I think you are going to make a very good mother, I truly believe that...but I'm still going to give a call to young master Ur'gaid and then kill his mutt for this later."

* * *

 **A/N: THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY 100TH FIC IS HERE! I even made a brand new profile image to celebrate 100 Fanfictions so far, I hope you like it guys! This is a shipping fic, but the shipping won't be apparent until the next chapter. It's a surprise! ;D**

 **I hope you guys are having a nice Summer holidays so far, I know I am!**

 **I know that this fic probably isn't as good as my other fics but I tried my best and I hope you guys like it.**

 **You are all awesome!**

 **-Chloemcg**


End file.
